The field of the disclosure relates generally to forming components via casting, and more particularly to forming a jacketed mold pattern for casting such components.
At least some metallic components are formed at least partially by casting. Some casting methods facilitate the production of near net shaped components where the component is substantially formed in one step during the casting process and finish machined to complete the component. At least some components include intricate shapes and contours and/or require an outer surface to be formed with particular features. For example, but not by way of limitation, some components, such as hot gas path components of gas turbines, are subjected to high temperatures. At least some such components have intricate shapes and contours, such as but not limited to surface features for promoting cooling and structures to promote mixing of fluid streams.
At least some such known components are formed in a mold having a cavity that defines the external shape of the component. A molten metal alloy is introduced to the cavity of the mold, and in some methods, around a ceramic core, and cooled to form the component. However, an ability to produce an intricate near net component depends on an ability to precisely define the pattern used to create the mold. At least some known patterns are fragile, resulting in patterns and/or cores that are difficult and expensive to produce and handle without damage during the mold creation and casting process.
Alternatively or additionally, at least some known components are formed by drilling and/or otherwise machining the component to obtain the final shape, such as, but not limited to, using an electrochemical machining process. However, at least some such machining processes are relatively time-consuming and expensive. Moreover, at least some such machining processes cannot produce an outer wall having the features, shape, and/or contours required for certain component designs.